The present invention relates to a silicone rubber adhesive.
Because silicone rubber adhisives have an excellent heat resistance, durability, weatherproofness, and so on, they are widely used in those applications which require such properties. However, silicone rubber adhesives take the form of mobile or fluid pastes, and, when they are to be applied on substrates which have a broad and flat surface, the corresponding coating operation can be time-consuming. It is also a problem to maintain a uniform coating thickness. In the realm of silicone rubber adhesives adapted to the bonding of such substrates, a roll-wound adhesive has been proposed in which a silicone rubber adhesive film is layered on a release substrate (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open [Kokai] Number 62225580 [225,580/87], at the back).
However, due to the low tensile strength of the uncured silicone rubber composition of this roll-wound adhesive, it is difficult to prepare in the form of thin films. Furthermore, its shape is subject to deformation during application, and, in order to prevent tearing, it must be handled at this point with the aid of the release substrate layer. These attributes serve to disadvantage the adhesion process. Finally, its adhesive performance is not entirely satisfactory.